Phantom of the Opera
by KrazyKat001
Summary: This is like a parody to Phantom of the Opera but so vastly different! The plot's similar. Saiyans arrived on earth thirty years ago, human morals went off the chart. Wait...what's this? Goku's singing? And what is he wearing? *le gasp* Who's that watching him in the shadows? Alernate Universe (AU), YAOI ,Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of the Opera **

**By: KrazyKat001**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, or the Phantom of the Opera or its songs. I wish I did. I did not profit from making this story.

Warning: Yaoi (male x male pairing) Don't like, don't read.

_Prologue_

The rise of the new century, a dawn of a new age, where the earth filled with creatures unlike anyone has seen before. Stars dancing, worshiping before the radiant full moon whose pale skin surface is emitting brightly with a hinted color of blood. Deep down in the bustling city, filled with spherical buildings and vast freeway stretching into the open sky. Traffic of air cars luminating across the vast night sky. The city is a mixture with foreign visitors among the natives. To be more precise, the foreigners are actually aliens, their origins remain unknown to the humans of the planet.

How shall I explain? Or rather, where should I begin?

Ah… yes.

Before I begin the tale, I will inform you of a rare and unusual phenomenon which occurred nearly three decades ago.

Thirty years ago, the small blue and green planet was completely comprised of two different beings, both natives on Earth. One of the native species is an animal-talking folks classified as Personification Humans, or _Perso-humans_. The other native specie whose appearance is either all or humanoid is classified as _humans_. There were very little racial discrimination between these two species but, overall, they got along very well. Some of the natives even cross breed with other and their children received no terrible side effects. Another (but small and unimportant) classification for natives bred from the result of two different species are called _Neko-humans_. There was almost no war between the natives. They co-exist in perfect harmony.

That is until the aliens arrived…

Several meteors crashed into the city, in different locations and leaving destruction in their path. Soon, the natives peer down to the center recently made in-curved ground, smoke lying in its wake. They discover a white pod, an unknown device that had fallen from the sky. The pod opens, revealing a person of great strength with wild unkept hair and a long, glossy brown tail wagging slowly behind him. To their shock and awe, he slowly rise into the air, pressing a device in his ear. Two others joins him in the air, both similar and to their strange visitor. For a few moments, the three converse each other in the sky then lands before the natives.

They discovered they were not alone. They discovered they were not the center of the universe. They discovered what these aliens are. They are called Saiyans.

And the saiyans wanted… no, they desire their planet.

The natives let out a massive outrage, seeing the aliens as the enemies. The saiyans were dead calm, not even viewing them as a threat. Instead, they open their palms the moment the natives decides to attack and, in a instant, the natives were vaporized. King Furry, the President of the Earth, was horrified. Ignoring the heeding of his people's demand for war, King Furry carries a white flag as he meet the saiyans in the desolated wasteland which was once a beautiful city. Luckily, democracy saves the day. For the first time in human history, King Furry has created and signed a peace treaty with a non-native being, which happens to be a powerful political figure of his own people. King Furry made a long-term agreement as he shakes hand with a saiyan who is none other than King Vegeta.

Afterward, King Furry established a settlement in a city for the saiyans. The saiyans' home world was overpopulated and needed to broaden their territory. King Furry expresses his great relief to his people, however outraged they are, he explained that the saiyans could've easily eradicate them all but, instead they rely on democracy and they desire peace. He then passes several, critical laws to ensure there will be no war or discrimination against the saiyans. However, even as a President of the Earth, he cannot stop the hatred and racial discrimination coming from his people. The natives of two species became heavily racist of the saiyans to the point that they were suspicious of each other. The natives had started beating up the _Neko-humans_ because they appears so similar to the saiyans. The saiyans appear humanoid and they have furry tails. The natives can't trust each other, and as a result, they created a mass brawl and they came extremely close to having a civil war. Despite having passed an anti-discrimination law, King Furry has now classified both_ Perso-humans _and _Humans_ in a single category: Humans. The statistics of the _Neko-humans_ has decreased dramatically. It is extremely rare to find one in the current period.

The saiyans arrival has also radically changed many of the humans' moral beliefs. Saiyans are comprised of mostly males than females. To the natives surprise and disgust, some of the rare saiyan males have the ability to carry a child. The saiyans fought all the time, stamina passing over the human's norm. Anything further than the male's ability to carry and their passion for fighting, the humans know nothing else about the saiyans. The saiyans never released any information about their home planet, their medical records, or about themselves. It became clear that the saiyans did not trust the humans the same way the humans did not trust them. The saiyans also carries some hatred tendency from the humans. Some saiyans would rather obliterate the humans for their racist attitudes but, they dare not disobey their own ruler, King Vegeta. So instead, the saiyans and humans co-exist in a heavily, unbalanced harmony.

However, both races has both mutually agree through unsaid words. Saiyans and humans will not and can not breed with each other. The tension between human and saiyans were high in the first two decades but it slowly starts to dwindle in the third decade. At last, the saiyans and humans can tolerate each other existence but the heavy racist tension is still there. Humans have a long memory. Saiyans have a long, long life. In the third decade, both saiyans and humans has started learning from each other, taking their inspiration soar! Saiyans do not only fight for battle and fun, but they also develop with new technologies and artworks which many humans enjoy. Humans has also begun learning about saiyans. They learn their ancient way of battle and their old rituals, long forgotten by even some of the saiyans. They tolerate each other presence, enjoy each other's existence but the racist tension is still there. Even to this day…

Now, having explained the disrupt nature between saiyans and humans, I will now begin the tale.

Deep inside the spherical city, where the vast majority is comprised of humans walking around the area, there was a calm stillness in the air. A single, lone street void of any presence of a kind. Not a person, not an animal, not a leaf, not a sound. It seems to ease into silence.

_Screeeeeeeeeech~! __**BAM!**_

An air limo, glossed in midnight black, whiz passed the street. The insane driver with an crazed look on her blonde, petite feature made a hard left turn, yelling wildly mad as she chaos in her tide, "GET OUT OF MAH WAY, YOU FRACKIN' SON OF A MORON!" She hits someone's air car, forcing it to fall on its side. The owner cussing after the crazy, blonde driver.

_Skree~~!_

A hard right. A jaywalking redhead screams her head off, jumping into a stranger's arms as the out-of-control air limo narrowly dodges her. "GIT OUT OF THE WAY, You BAKAS! Can't you see I'm in a hurry?!" The driver, known as Launch, sprouted curses as she drove pass several cars before her temper led her to the wrong side of the road.

An old lady, fragile of old age uses a sturdy walker, steps onto the crossroad, humming blissful unaware of the upcoming vehicle. She smiles wide, wrinkles stretching her face, lost in her own little world.

_Skree~! __**BAM!**_

Launch growls under her breath as she quickly notices an obstacle in her path. She rolls down the tinted window and threw back her head outside, her blue cap hat lost in the speed wind as she shouts, "Hey you! Old bag! GIT YOUR ARSE OUTTA MY WAY!"

The old woman didn't appear to heed her words since she lost her hearings due to old age.

Suddenly, the old lady pause in the middle of the crossroad. She sighs, her hand on the back as she rubs the soreness away, "Ooh, my back's acting up again. Mm-mmm…"

Launch's impatience was reaching its limit. She is ranting loudly again at the old person until she feels a similar sensation crawling around in her nose. Her nose wiggles against her command. "No. No! NO! NOT AGAI—ah-ah-AH-CHOO!" She sneezes loudly. Her whole feature transforms as her personality shifts. Launch has turned into a ditzy blue-haired gal who looks blinks in confusion. "Where am I?" She asks her self in a cute voice. She diverts her blue eyes ahead and notices the old lady in the middle of the crosswalk and appearing dangerously close to hitting her.

_SCREEEEEEEEECH~~~!_

The air limo stops just in time, the bumper narrowly touching the old lady's walker. The old woman starts walking, humming happily as if nothing happened. The blue-haired gal pops her head out the window, waving cheerfully, "Hello there! Have a nice day!" The witnesses on the sidewalk sweatdrops, even the dog animatedly-drops with limbs twitching in the air. What a ditzy gal…!

Meanwhile, there was a dead silence as the two passengers inside were sprawled around in their seats, absolutely terrified of the whole ordeal! They couldn't seem to stop their body from shivering in fright. The plump looking man, Yajerobe, clutches to his seat tightly. The small pale boy, Choatzu, is upside down in his own seat, utterly flabbergast from the crazy looney's driving skills. The chubby man peers over to his small, pale companion with an irritated look on his feature, his brow twitching as he attempts to get his shivers under control, "Next time _I'm_ calling the taxi." He crosses his arms fast, peering out the window.

The smaller, pale companion could easily be mistaken for an average boy with twin rosy cheeks. However, he is much, much older than he looks. He sat up properly, smiling as he straightens himself, "I'd be happy to let you call a taxi if you weren't so busy catching Z's all the time." He chortles as Yajerobe protest, shaking his fist in the air as he defends himself, "HEY! You don't know what it's like to work all night!"

Choatzu chortles behind his hand, giving the other a hard time, "You only work hard – earning Z's, that is."

"WHY YOU~!" Yajerobe snarls as he mounts onto Choatzu and choke the hell out of him! "I. Should. Teach. You. To. Respect. Your. Elders!" He spat out for each struggle he gives to the young lad. Chaotzu chokes, moving in an animated motion.

Lunch, the blue gal, giggles as she watch the two men fight in the review mirror. She muses, speaking her mind out, "You two must be good friends! I wonder how often you two argue?"

"Hey!" Yajerobe protests, freeing the pale companion. "We're not friends!" They both shouted in harmony. Choatzu explains, "We're partners. We work together. Yajerobe so lazy that can't finish half of work most of the time. So I tease him about it all the time. I guess… that _does_ makes us friends." The pale boy seems to agree with Lunch's perspective. "Hey! Hey-hey-HEY! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" Yajerobe protest in vain.

Lunch ignores the protest, smiling with happiness, her head in the clouds as she speaks, "I couldn't help but wonder what two lovely gentlemen are heading in this city for?"

Yajerobe sweatdrops as he stares at the driver with an unreadable expression, "You're taking us there, remember?"

"Oh?" Perplexed, Lunch put her index finger to her lips. Her clueless expression makes her appear even cuter and ditzy. She looks away in thought then return to the review mirror, "And where would that be?"

Both Choatzu and Yajerobe animated-drops. The smaller companion sweatdrops as he respond casually, smile twitching, "You're taking us to the famous one and only opera house in the city."

"Oh?" Lunch peeks at the review mirror as she drives, "Why's that?"

They both animated-drop, their limbs twitching in the air.

This time, Yajerobe replied, irritated and flustered as he speaks fast, "Look! We explained this before you threaten to shoot out heads off! We're the two managers here to take over the opera house!" He relax back into his seat, leaning his face onto his hand, continuing calmly, "After all, the old geezer's retiring."

Blue eyes blinks innocently, "Why?"

"Who know?" Yajerobe said grimly as he watch the buildings pass by.

Choatzu rolls his eyes as his partner's answer. He smiles, nodding, "It's true. The old man is selling the place to us."

Lunch chatter in a very cheerful manner, stars twinkling in her eyes, "Oh, wow! I never drove managers before!" She beams in pride, then she remembers something, "Oh! I hear that opera place is reeeally haunted."

Yajerobe made a squeaky sounds that suspiciously sounds like, "Eeps!" He trembles in dread at the thought of some scary ghost of horrible, unrecognizable feature coming after him for revenge. "R-really. A-a-are y-you s-sure a-about t-t-that?" He shudders uncontrollably.

Choatzu glances at his friend with an amused, cat-like expression. It's not every day that his partner gets worked up with a mere mention of 'ghosts.'

"Here we are!" Lunch announced brightly as she pull over.

They arrived before a grand, vast building filled with bright colors, beautiful angel statues posed as if looking down from the heaven, and a huge sign which glows blinking in bold words labeled, "Hannibal." The opera performance that presents show times is said to be playing tonight. The two managers waves good-bye as the air limo race off.

Chaotzu keeps waving, smiling. "Good riddance," Yajerobe mutters under his breath as soon as the limo is out of sight.

An uprupt loud crash is heard in the distant street, followed by a piercing screeching noise of an air car. A wailing of piercing sirens floods the air as the police cars races passed the two shocked managers down the street. A red-faced angry police captain waves his stick out the window of his police car, shouting, "You're not getting away this time! Everyone, AFTER that woman!"

Silence returns, the two jaw-dropping managers stare wide-eyed after the police chase down the street. They glances each other, gulping in fear. Both of them thinking of that crazy, blonde driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom of the Opera**

**By: KrazyKat001**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, or the Phantom of the Opera or its songs. I wish I did. I did not profit from making this story.

AN: This is an AU (Alternate Universe). None of the Son family are related. For example, Gohan is NOT related to either Goku and Chichi. Gohan is SLIGHTLY older than Goku. Goku and Trunks are nearly the same age. Remember to read the previous chapter if you want to know more about the AU in this fanfiction! Thank, and read on!

Warning: Yaoi (male x male pairing) Don't like, don't read.

_Chapter One_

Deep inside the massive, overwhelming opera house, you can find glorious details emitting from decorations on the wall, and the breathtaking view 3,000 empty seats spread throughout the vast, open room. Near the stage, there are small partitioned sections of the balcony commonly known as boxes, and they are simply breathtaking to see the balcony decorated in a royalty manner. In the long history of this theatre building, rulers, nobles, and wealthy people who used patronage of the arts to endorse their political ambitions and social positions often financed the opera performances. However, in the recent decades, the culture moved away from its patronage system to a publicly supported system and the culture adapted this way ever since the Saiyans live amongst them over thirty years ago.

We find young males and females dancing across the stage. Music sprung to life with a radiant revenge, thunderous chorus of dancers sing along. The small, obese pig, glowing with pride as he presents his shiny, cheesy costume of a Roman soldier of war. The pig enters the front of the stage, appearing the dominant character of the rehearsal. Other dancers paused momentarily in place, as lights slowly dims on the postures and aims to the main person on stage. The chorus ceases singing, leaving the ecstatic pig, entering as Hannibal, singing in a bold, tenor voice. His voice carries his pride in his duty as Hannibal, the main character of the play:

"_Sad to return to find the land we land we love_

_Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!"_

"Stop! Stop! Hold it this instant!" Gohan interrupts with demanding hoarse tone, successfully halting the actor from venturing any further into the solo. He is a young man with wild, black hair combed in a professional manner. He sighs exasperatedly at the pig, as his duty as a conductor, he held back with such dire distaste as he corrects Oolong his mistake. He held the bridge of his nose, "Sir… We say 'Rome,' not 'Roma.' Are you not the 'great' Oolong Piangi we all heard of? I don't care if you speak Italian or use Italian accent, it does **not** give you the excuse to **act** like foreign idiot!"

Oolong snorts, like a pig, at the man. He crossed his arms in pout, "How was I suppose to know it's 'Rome' and not 'Roma?!' I'd believe Roma sounds a much better name than some boring dull word! Hannibal wouldn't care much if he didn't treat the land as a lady, if you know where I'm going with this." Oolong chuckles lustily, dark pink tints his nose as he visualize the land as a sexual deity.

Gohan looks up with dark eyes hidden in the shadow. Sometimes, he really hates his job. He'll be damned if he let this impudent bastard tarnish the pride of this Opera House. How he wished he could just slap the perverted pig right there and then, but he couldn't. It was not worth the risk and he most definitely love his pay grade. After all, the cubby shifter is one of the two most important singers bringing in the people and the money. He spoke tersely, disguising his dark intent to insult the pig, "It's pronounced 'Rome,' not _Roma_. Unless you rather get publicly humiliated for getting the name wrong. I _**suggest**_ you get it right."

Oolong groans. He turns his attention from the conductor and practices getting the name right. "Rome… Rome…" His voice trails off as the dancers rejoins the stage, especially well developed young women practicing and twirling across the stage. "Mmmm…. Mmmm…mmmm!" He wiggles his brows suggestively at some of the females who dances nearby.

Gohan groans at the display, smacking both palms on his face. He shakes his head in distain. He knew how big of a pervert Oolong is, but this is getting ridiculous! It's getting in the way with the program. He rests a hand to his cheek and wave his other gloved hand in the air in disgust as he leans forward onto his music stand. He rolls his eyes, reigning in the fact that the pig is impossible to deal with. Ugh…

The conductor notices the manager of the Opera, Roshi, enters the stage with Yajerobe and Chaotzu as he shows them around the place. He trudges with a lean, wooden cane, appearing fragile to his companions but the conductor knew better. The old man had this keen ability to take advantage of his weak appearance but that doesn't stop him from lifting the two tons of granite each day, Gohan mentally chuckles at this hindsight. The old man grins wide, presenting his missing teeth, chortling as he converse the others of the reputation of the Opera House.

The conductor clears his throat, tapping his thin baton on the music stand. Hence, snatching Oolong's attention from the girls. Gohan stood with his posture straight and voice strict, eyes scrutinizing at the pig, "Once again, _sir_, if you please. From the top, 'Sad to return…'" He waves his baton in the air, music rise to life, growing louder and with emotion and intensity.

Meanwhile, the retiring manager chats with his fellow companions. He regards Chaotzu and Yajerobe, "This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal." Ah… what Roshi didn't bother to mention the new managers is how the scripts of production came into his hands. Roshi chuckles to himself. _If only they knew…_ His voice trails off as he notices a hiatus in the rehearsal. Several females were huddle together and one chick dances from the flock, passing the old man who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Aaack!" The dancer blushes, infuriated at inappropriate hand touching her firm bottom. "How dare you?!" She clobbers the perverted manager on the head.

Receiving a huge, red lump on his head, Roshi got up quickly as if this was his daily occurrence. Choatzu and Yajerobe sweatdrops.

The retiring manager loudly clears his throat, capturing everyone's attention. "Ladies, heh eh eh…" The old man laughs lustfully, red tint spreading his face. Every female dancers hiss at Roshi, several male dancers let out a groan but overall, everyone knew what a kind but perverted man Roshi is. Aside from his constant sexual harassment on the dancers, the manager never went any further besides groping them. Roshi continues, returning to his normal self, "…and gentlemen, some of you may have already met Chaotzu and Yajerobe."

The two men…uh… chubby man and a boy with pale features both bow politely before their audience.

A panic-stricken conductor pips in, interrupting, "A-ah! My apologies, Master Roshi, we are rehearsing here. If you don't mind waiting a bit longer?"

The retiring manager respectively approves, grin still on his feature, "Go ahead, Gohan. Proceed, proceed."

Gohan smiles, "Thank you, Sir." Turning his attention back to Oolong, he speaks tersely, "'Sad to return…'" He narrows dangerously as music abrupt to life.

Roshi whispers to the new managers, nodding toward the conductor, "Master Gohan, our chief repetieur. I should mention, for a brilliant young man, he also happens to be a demi-saiyan. But don't mention it to him, unless you are the suicidal sort. He is rather sensitive about this topic. He takes pride in his roles as a repetieur and conductor. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid. Wouldn't let anyone have a break for long. If only he let the chorus girls have a break…" His voice broke off, sniffing as he develops a self-pity party. Chaotzu and Yajerobe sweatdrops at his pitiful display.

The rehearsal continues. Dancers step into their place, with body and limbs arch motionless in the air as the crew lights gather attention onto Oolong, playing as Hannibal in his well-composed tenor voice:

"_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp!_

_Tomorrow, we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight,_

_**rejoice**__ – your army has come home!"_

Music dancing in the air. Ballet girls and boys begin their dance. They follow Oolong's lead, their dancing choreography flow in fluid motion across the stage. Chain of chorus sings radiant, steps thundering across the stage.

The two young managers and Roshi stand in the center of the stage, watching the rehearsal play out. Noticing a bit too late, they are in the way of the rehearsal. Roshi led the two mangers to the side of the stage, respectively allowing the rehearsal continues without further difficulties. The ballet continues, even after Roshi led the two away.

The retiring manager notices the wide eyes of his companions as they watch the pig sings. He chuckles at this, "Don't be fooled by his looks." He continues as he indicates Oolong, "Even though he is a _Perso-human_, he is our principle tenor. Not to mention that he is none other than the famous Oolong Piangi. Oh, don't look so surprised. Did you really think every famed opera singers are humans? Heh eh eh… He _does_ play the opposite of La Chichi, mind you. Before you remark about Oolong's physical aspects, I am obligated to inform that he is also a shape-shifter. So when the opera performance plays tonight, Oolong will transform into any figure he feels suitable for the character he plays. Plus, I haven't lost a single customer, thanks to him."

The two managers are mixed with surprised and fascinated by this news. Roshi fails to mention that most of the customers are female and a huge fan of Oolong. Should they ever find out Oolong's true nature… well, he'll leave that problem onto them. Roshi chuckles wheezy, revealing his missing teeth.

A petite woman with big, curly, blue hair stands behind the managers quickly became exasperated by their presence. She bangs her cane angrily on the stage, startling the frightened managers, "Gentlemen, please! If you would _kindly_ move aside?"

Roshi, terrified of the woman's fury, laughs uneasily, "My a-apologies. Milady." He bows as she walks pass them, inspecting the dancers. Roshi leads the two managers aside, completely off the stage. Speaking softly, the old man indicates to the blue-haired woman, "Milady Bulma, our ballet mistress. A once renowned heiress of the Capsule Corporation before the saiyans took over her business. Although, there were rumors that Capsule Corporation ran out of business the instant the saiyans arrived." Roshi paused for a moment, "I should also mention that she is very ah… still sensitive about Capsule Corps. It is a very sore subject for her. You will do well to not mention saiyans in front of her."

The retiring manager sighs, "I don't mind confessing, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business. Although…" He trails his eyes through his thick sunglasses after the well-developed ballet girls, watching their boobs bounce as they jump each step. His voice breaks as he regains his self-pity party, sniffing "I'll miss the beautiful bouncy babes…"

Yajerobe stares at him, thinking how lame the old man is acting. "I keep asking you, Roshi, why exactly are you retiring?" He gulps, terror fills in his eyes as he remembers the earlier events in the car, "I-it's b-b-better n-not be the g-ghost I h-heard about." Chaotzu laughs at his friend stutters. Yajerobe growls at him.

The old man happily ignores the subject. He watches the ballet as though he is deeply enjoying the performance. He spoke brightly, "We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

They watch as a young man with purple hair, the male lead dancer, becomes prominent among the dancers. He moves with strong determination and confidence, allowing his limbs to express this fact.

Chaotzu, impressed with his performance, "Who is that guy, Master Roshi?"

"Eh?" Roshi looks around.

The pale boy sweatdrops, staring at him with an unreadable expression, "The purple one."

"Oh! Him?" The old man densely realized. He nearly forgot the fact how old Chaotzu really is. The pale boy is much older than any of the dancers here and yet… he never dwell his unusual appearance or origin. "That is Bulma's son. A promising dancer, Chaotzu, most promising indeed."

Even as Roshi speaks, they continue watching the ballet until they notices one of the dancers, particularly the one with wild unkept raven hair becomes prominent. The wild, untamed hair made the young man looks startling out of place. He has absent-mindly fallen out-of-step, messing the choreography of the ballet.

Bulma, fumed as she spotted him, bangs her cane again and shouting her wrath, "You! Son Goku! Concentrate, boy!"

Goku bows his head almost in shyness as he steps back, re-joining the ranks of the other dancers. Trunks speaking quietly to his long-time companion, "Goku… what's the matter?" It wasn't like him to be distracted.

Yajerobe watches the scene, muttering the name in confusion, wondering why it's sounds familiar, "Son?"

"Saiyan." Roshi muses dramatically.

Both young managers exclaim their shock, "Huh?!" "No way!"

Roshi explain, his feature serious for once, "Originally, his real name is Kakarott. He became an orphan and came here, we call him Goku." He points to Goku, specifically to an area revealing the tip of the tail, which is barely seen under the shroud, he is currently wearing. The tail slowly flick one side to another as if to avoid detection from what's really under the shroud. "As you can see, he still have his tail attached hidden in that costume of his."

Yajerobe sweats and chuckles nervously, "And what if the tail slip out? I mean, won't the audience notice it?" He expresses his worries, afraid since there are many racists who hated saiyans in general. Some even desire to have the saiyans killed, no matter what price.

"Ah yes. But you need not to worry," Roshi turns to his companion, "Everyone know what he is and not one person complains about it. In fact, we haven't had a single refund concerning Goku."

The pale manager muses quietly as he listens in the conversation while watching Goku dance, "Any relation to the fighter?"

Roshi, knowing whom he was referring to, replies courteously, "His son, I believe. Always had his head in the clouds, I'm afraid. Heh eh eh, that's why we call him 'Goku.' It means 'sky.'"

Chaotzu appears surprised, "In the clouds? He doesn't fight?" Yajerobe listens with interest, though to attempted look bored in this conversation.

The retiring manager shakes his head in mock sadness, "Nope. Not a single punch….At least, not to my knowledge."

They watch as the ballet continues to its climax and ends. The chorus continues, singing in boastful, and growing louder and epic as it rang through the massive opera house. The elephant, a life-sized replica enters the stage. A couple male dancers struggles to lift Oolong onto the elephant's back and, the plump pig raise his sword in triumph as he sings.

Another opera singer joining the others, striding across the stage and whom the managers look forward at the woman known as La Chichi playing as Elissa. She sings highly radiant in her striking, bright costume, her voice piercing very high on each notes, :

"_Once more to my_

_welcome arms_

_my love returns_

_in splendoooour!"_

Oolong sings in his deep, tenor voice, appearing intimidating in his costume:

"_Once more to those _

_sweetest of charms_

_my heart and soul_

_**surrender!**__"_

Chorus joins the opera singers, singing bright, radiant and with pride. They march across the floor, looking intimidating and feet thundering at each step:

"_The trumpeting elephants sound,_

_here, Romans, now and __**tremble!**_

_Hark to their step on the ground_

_Hear the __**drums!**_

_**Hannibal cooooomes!"**_

The chorus reaches climax and ends. The moment the song ends, Chichi snaps viciously at Oolong of his mistakes and his groping on stage. Oolong biting back at her, snapping that he didn't do anything wrong. Dancers breaking up, taking rest someplace else. Gohan putting the materials away. Bulma initiates a strict lecture to Goku's clumsiness. The elephant 'poof' into a flying cat known as Puar, shocking the new managers once more. Puar shouts at Oolong for handling her carelessly. The whole stage is filled with noise.

The retiring manager sighs, he bangs his wooden cane for silence. Having successfully grabbing everyone's attention, he speaks, "Laaaaaadies, Heh eh eh!" A ballet girl had just prance by Roshi, giving him a clear view of her well-developed, bouncy breast. Everyone groans, mutters and rolls their eyes. Roshi clears his throat, "And gentlemen – Milady Bulma, thank you – may I have your attention please?" Bulma bows her head, acknowledging the old man as she gives him her undivided attention. Roshi continues, "As some of you know, for weeks there have been some rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you these two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Chaotzu and Yajerobe."

Yajerobe chews on his chips, looking at his audience lazily. Chaotzu, with his childish appearance, laughs and waves at them.

There is a polite applause, some of them even bowing in respect. Chichi makes her presence known by pushing the others out of her way and waving her fan with her nose high in the air. Bulma rolls her eyes, scoffing at the sight.

The old man looks at her stiff, as if he is uncomfortable around her. The retiring manager indicates the well-known opera singer, "Gentlemen, La Chichi Oxking, our leading soprano for five seasons – or so I've been told – has recently come here three weeks ago." He whispers to Yajerobe, "I highly recommend you don't do anything inappropriate. I'm still recovering her last attack." Yajerobe peers at Roshi with a sore mark on his forehead and gulp down the chips, "I'm not like you, old man!"

Chaotzu steps forward, presenting a mysterious smile on his feature, "Oh yes, I've heard all about you – and your greatest roles. Please to make an acquaintance." He bows in respect. Yajerobe grunts, still eating. Chaotzu looks at him sternly. Yajerobe pauses then finish eating, "Pleasure, ma'am."

Chichi fumes, raising her nose high in the air. "Hmph!"

The young, pale manager mentally groans at his friend's behavior. He looks at her and grins, "If I remember right, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of 'Hannibal.' Chichi, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless Gohan objects…" Chaotzu smiles at the opera diva.

Chichi blushes, flattered by his request, "If my manager commands… Gohan?" She gives the demi-saiyan a pointed look.

Gohan gives a slight bow, raising his thin baton in the air, "My diva commands." Gohan ensures that Chichi's ready and waves the baton in a timely manner. The introduction of the song is played by the piano. Chichi sets herself in the center of the stage and facing the empty rows of chairs, singing:

"_Think of me~~_

_think of me fondly_

_when we've said _

_gooOOOodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in awhile –_

_please promise me_

_You'll try~~."_

Chichi glances over to Goku as she sings. The wild raven hair teen looks away, heat rising on his cheeks. This made her smile. Even as she sings, Chichi slowly faces Goku and raises her arms in a motionless embrace as she sings the next few lyrics:

"_When you find that, _

_once again, you long _

_to take your heart—"_

"AAAAgh!" A backdrop crashes on top of the diva, cutting her off from half the cast. The other half of the backdrop hit the wooden stage with a loud **thud! **Chichi releases an loud outrage but quickly saw this as a perfect opportunity and feign fainting.

People from both ballet and chorus whispers frantically to each other.

"He's here…!" One of the chorus girls cried out. Several chorus boys eye each nervous.

"The Phantom of the Opera…!" Trunks utters to his companion.

Goku looks around, "He is with us…"

"It's the GHOST!"

Everyone stops their whispering, staring at the panic-stricken Yajerobe who cried out the previous claim. Chaotzu face-palm himself, embarrassed of his friend.

Oolong looks up, furious, "You idiots!" He rushes over to Chichi, bending over her and cradling her head, "Chichi! Chichi! Are you hurt?!" He pats her breast with his other hand, chuckling lustfully to himself. "I believe your heart stop beating, I'd best check it." He is about to rub his head on diva's breast when Chichi peek through her eyelids.

_SLAP! _She slaps Oolong hard then went back to her fainting mode, hoping her crush would aid her. "

OW!" Oolong rubs his sore cheek, having fallen onto his bottom.

"Chichi! Are you all right?" Roshi finally showing concern, then quickly turns to rails above. He shouts in anger, "YAMCHA! Where the hell is Yamcha?!"

Oolong finish rubbing the hurt on his face and found Chichi still out cold. He shouts, angry that no one else paid any attention to her, "Is no one concerned for our prima donna?!"

Roshi ignores the pig, "Get that man down here!" He faces his two shocked managers, seething, "Chief of flies. He's responsible for this, no doubt. Never trust a bandit to get the job done right!"

The drop starts lifting off Chichi and raises high enough to reveal upstage. A former, scarred bandit, Yamcha, is holding a length of rope which mysteriously looks like a noose.

The old manager scowl, "Yamcha! For Kami's sake, man, what's going on up there?!"

Yamcha looks around, inspecting his surrounding, scratching his head in confusion, "Don't look at me, Master Roshi. As Kami is my witness, I was not at my post. I find no one here and if there is, well then… " Yamcha chuckles nervous, "It must be a ghost…"

Trunks peers up, both in fear and fascination, "He's there. The Phantom of the Opera…"

Chaotzu rolls his eyes, not believing in such things, "Stop speaking nonsense! Do you take me for a fool? Ghost is for some make-believe fantasy in some child's mind. I may appear like a child, but I assure you, I am no child." He heard chattering noise from his companion.

Yajerobe's teeth chatters in fear, "P-p-p-purple feller… s-s-stop t-t-t-trying t-t-to s-scare m-me. I-i-it's d-doing no g-good t-to my p-p-poor n-nerves." He turns to Chaotzu, "W-w-w-what i-if t-t-t-he r-rumors' t-t-true.?" The pale manager groans, his friend was not helping the case.

Chichi is infuriated that no one except Oolong bother to paid any attention to her. She slaps the pig again for touching her boobs again and got up from the floor. She walks up to her new managers, letting her anger show.

Chaotzu held his hands up in surrender, sweatdropping as he attempts to assure her, "These things do happen. Backdrops fall all the time!"

"These things _do_ happens?! These things DO happens!" An angry Chichi is not to be messed with. "Well, until you stop these _things_ happening, **this** thing does NOT happen!" She was referring to the lack of attentions she gets when the backdrops fell on her. With that final protest, she left. Oolong dutifully picks up the massive feathery fans Chichi left behind, praying to Kami he'll get lucky tonight. Perhaps he can transform into Chichi's crush. He snorted happily at the thought then he turns to the crowd, defending Chichi's honor, "_**Amateurs!**_" With that, he left the stage, joining the opera diva.

There was an eerie moment of silence.

Roshi pips up suddenly, "Well! I don't think there's much more I can assist you, gentlemen. Good luck! If you need me, I shall be on Kame's Island doing some soul-searching. Heh eh eh!" He boastfully stroll across the stage, forgetting his fragile cover-up. Everyone sweatdrops, watching their longtime friend and manager leave the Opera House forever. The company quickly turns their attention to the new managers. Everyone appears anxious.

Chaotzu could only stare open-mouth in horror. Yajerobe chew on his chips, food winning over fear. Chaotzu gulps as the company continues to stare at them. "Don't worry, La Chichi will be back, (I hope)…" he reassures them. Hell, Choatzu needs someone to reassure him!

Bulma idolizes her cane, the corner of her lips smiles wistfully, "You think so, messieurs? I have a message…" She presents an envelope, tied with a black ribbon, and giving it to the pale manager. Bulma tread lightly but with intensity as she speaks, "…from the Opera Ghost."

The ballet girls twitters and twirls in fear. Some even prance and hide into the chorus boys' arms.

Choatzu cried out in anger, "Kami Graceness! You're all obsessed!"

Yajerobe's teeth chatters loud, "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh!"

Bulma grinning mischievous, her blue eyes half-lidded as she address the new managers, "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

Chaotzu flushes in anger, "HIS opera house?!"

"His salary?" Yajerobe blinks. He momentarily stops chattering his teeth as a new interest arise from this mysterious ghost.

Bulma chortles behind her hand, "Yes. Master Roshi paid him twenty-thousand Zeni a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with your prima donna as your patron." She inspect her cane, "Strange, you would choose her of all people – considering that she left, of course. Hm?" She peers back to them, smiling devious.

There were cries of shock coming from the ballet girls. Goku held onto Trunks nervous – unaware that Chichi was the patron all along.

Chaotzu, embarrassed that he got caught in her net, speaks to the blue-haired mistress, "Miss, I was hoping to make that announcement myself. How in the world did you find out?"

Bulma chortles mutely, "You'd be surprised how much gossip one hear in the girl's dorm. And, with the prima donna's voice, nothing remains a secret for long." She turns to Yajerobe, "Will La ChiChi be at the performance tonight, sir?"

Yajerobe moves uneasily, skittish, "Well, after seeing her foul mood, I doubt it. I'm sure she'll be in our box tonight." Whispering to himself, "I ought to punch her lights out myself!"

"Not singing?" The ballet mistress is appalled by this change of events, "Talk about neglecting her duty as a prima donna!"

Chaotzu closes the letter, looking up to the blue-haired lady. He has other things to worry about than some silly ghost. "Miss, who is the understudy for this role?" He suddenly grew concern that there might not be one and he hate to see the opera house's reputation fall in the same day he brought it.

Gohan spoke up sudden, confirming the manager's fear, "There is no understudy, sir – the production is new."

"Goku can sing, sir!" Trunks blurt out. Goku elbowed his friend. "Ow!" Trunks rubs the hurt on his arm.

The chubby manager grew wide-eyed at this, "The chorus boy? And a guy at that!" Goku looks away nervous when all eyes were on him.

The purple haired teen attempts to persuade Yajerobe, "He's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Now Chaotzu became interested, "From whom?"

Goku glances at them uneasily, "I don't know, sir…"

"Oh, not you as well!" Chaotzu turns to the teeth-chattering scaredy cat, "Can you believe it?! A FULL house – and we have to cancel!"

The ballet mistress steps in, her voice tinged with irritation of her simple-minded managers, "Cast your doubts aside and let him sing for you! He has been well taught."

Gohan glances at the managers and back to Goku indecisively. After a pause, he sighs soft. He taps his baton on the music stand, directing the young saiyan, "From the beginning of the aria then, Goku…"

The wild raven haired saiyan steps forward as the piano starts playing the introduction. He knew the music, the words, the lyrics from heart. He closes his eyes as his part is within reach. His soft, delicate velvet voice carries the melody, so graceful, so perfect. It was as if the song was made for him and him only:

"_Think of me~_

_think of me fondly_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me~_

_Once in a while –_

_please promise me_

_you'll try~"_

Yajerobe whispers harshly, "Chaotzu, this is doing nothing for my nerves! A guy playing a feminine role. It's outrageous!"

However, the pale manager seems to think otherwise. Thoroughly enjoying the velvet voice coming from the saiyan. He replies in a calm, enthusiastic tone, "Stop fretting, Yajerobe. Not everyone really cares about this fact. It's not as though it's unheard of. Many males has often taken the female roles in the past and it wasn't until in the late sixth century when the first female taken over the role designed for females."

Yajerobe growls soft. "Wait 'til they see the tail…"

"Exactly!" The pale manager explains to his bewildered companion, "You really should learn more about saiyans. Saiyans – especially males are commonly known for taking female roles because there was hardly any females in the general population. So, if they see his tail… there's a good chance that the audience will calm down and see through the opera performance thoroughly."

"You know better than anyone that saiyans fight!" The chubby manager is attempting to convince his friend that this is a very bad idea.

"And sing. The proof is right there, in front our eyes."

Yajerobe growls, getting frustrated, "You know what I mean!"

"Not all saiyans live to fight. Some of them like arts, music or acting. I happen to know a few." Chaotzu grin wistfully, listening to Goku's singing.

"… How is it I never heard nor seen any of them?! Do explain that!"

"Well… if you weren't so busy catching Z's, you might notice them." Chaotzu chortles to himself.

Yajerobe didn't say anything for a while then, "If someone sue us for this, you're taking the fall!"

Chaotzu ignores the threat, grinning for what it's worth, "Yes, yes, yes… glad you agree." With that, they listen to the rest of the song. The silk, velvet voice continues singing:

"_When you find that,_

_once again, you long _

_to take your heart back _

_and be free~ _

_If you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought _

_for me~~."_

The whole stage is transformed. Goku is revealed in full, elegant costume as he sings to the crowd of people, filling the seats of the opera house. Singing his beautiful voice to the melody:

"_We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea - _

_but if~_

_you can still_

_remember~_

_stop and think _

_of me…"_

The velvet melody of his voice carries around the vast, crowded room and into the polished vent where the sound carries down to the sewers, to the underground where a dark figure with flame-like hair listens the song as clear as day.

"_Think of all of the things_

_we've shared and seen-_

_don't think about the things _

_which might have been…_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_silent and_

_resigned."_

Goku relaxes, fully indulge into the song, his tensions eases. He unknowingly allow his tail slip where the full audience can see. His tail gliding in rhythm with the melody.

"_Imagine me _

_trying too hard_

_to put you _

_from my mind."_

There were massive rounds of applause and shouts of 'bravos.' Though the song's not yet finished, the height of his Goku's voice raised to was mighty impressive. Trunks is amazed with his friend in the shadows, behind the curtains, along with his mother who looks mighty pleased. The prominent among the 'bravos' were Trunks cheering for him, Bulma, the new managers and those wide-eyes belonging to a shocked prima donna sitting in the manager's box.

Elsewhere, deep in the cavern underground, the dark figure listens to the finishing applause, silently pleased.

The prima donna stare at Goku in awe, even a sting of jealously peck her. How is it possible that her crush could be better than her! "Could it be? Is that really Goku?" She raises her opera glasses for a better view. "What a transformation! You're not really that gawkish boy since I last saw you…" She lowers her opera glasses. "Could a few hours make this much change in my love? He might not remember me, but I certainly remember him." She blushes, smiling at the memory. "His promise… I'll never forget his promise he made to me."

"_Recall those days_

_look back_

_on all those times,_

_think of the things_

_we'll never do –_

_there will _

_never be~_

_a day, when_

_I won't think_

_of you~~"_

The prima donna squeals in delight. "Oh! He's singing for me!" Yajerobe clears his throat, "I thought he doesn't remember you." Chichi seethe, "You weren't supposed to hear that!" She calms down and claps her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Our love has never gone away. He's singing subconsciously just for me!" Yajerobe rolls his eyes, he could care less.

"_We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea –_

_but please_

_promise me,_

_that sometimes_

_you will think…" _

Even as Goku sings the notes, his velvet voice singing higher and higher with each note. Goku finally reaches the climax of the melody and reaches his high note, an impressive feat even for a saiyan:

"_OOooof me!"_

A massive roar of applause filled the opera house. The wild, young saiyan bows before his peers and the applause grew louder as the audience stands from their seats. Flowers being tossed onto his feet, Goku blushes and smiles as he rubs the back of head. The audience has yet to calm their applause and cheering for their new-rising star.


End file.
